I'll Stand by You
by KarlyJB
Summary: Sometimes a family it's not like you think it's going to be , but that doesn't mean that you are not going to love it with all your heart.
1. I already like this girl Bones

Well guys this is my first fic of Bones so I'm a little new…It's going to be really fluffy but there is going to be angst too….Sam is a very big character…so get used to her…hehe…the storyline goes on a little time after the end of the season and I think that's all….and I don't own Bones…so enjoy, sorry for any kind of mistakes…and tell me what you think…!...xoxoxox

_**I'll Stand by You**_

Sometimes a family it's not like you think it's going to be , but that doesn't mean that you are not going to love it with all your heart.

**Chapter 1**

_You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. Avril Lavigne /Keep Holding On_

Temperance Brennan was sitting in front of her desk working in a new case apparently a body was found in a building not too far from the lab .She was so concentrate on the file that didn't notice that her partner and best friend was staring at her.

"So Bones working hard?"Seeley Booth said with a playful tone

"Booth! When did you arrive?"

"Just a few minutes ago" He got closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "And how are you feeling?"

"Fine I think"

"You think?"

"Well being pregnant hasn't been my favorite thing in the world"

He gave her a charming smile and took both of her hands"I'm sorry baby, Is there anything I can do? "

"I don't think so, you have done enough" she said laughing" And do not call me baby…how am I going to know if you are talking to me or to the fetus inside me"

"Well you are a genius, you can solve that, and also when I'm speaking to our BABY "he put emphasis in his last words, sometimes she was so stubborn "I'm going to speak to your belly" he said kneeling down and giving a little kiss to her stomach over her shirt.

"I still don't have a belly"

"I don't care Bones" he said standing oh his feet again and looking into her deep blue eyes" I just know that you have a baby inside and I love him or her ok?"

"Ok" she had never been able to think clearly when she was looking into his eyes they were so beautiful that anyone could get lost in them , after a few seconds she recovered her sense and spoke slowly" I thought we had a case"

" Yes we do, and we have to go now"

"Fine. Just let me get my things"

After a few minutes they were out of the lab and on the way to the crime scene.

"Agent Booth" a young boy called him "my name is Greg, follow me please "he said shaking Booth's hand

"Hello Greg , this is my partner Doctor Temperance Brennan "

"Nice to meet you Doctor Brennan"

"So what we got here? "Booth said

"A body was found in the shower "Greg told them turning his head over his shoulder to see them while he was walking

"Who found the body?"Brennan spoke her first words since they arrived

"The girl who lives here" Nick told them" she just came back from L.A and when she opened the door she didn't find her friend so she went to the bathroom and found the body"

"And where is that girl" Booth asked a little confused

"She's outside talking to the cops"

"Ok"Booth let Brennan enter to the room and followed her not too far with Greg behind him.

"Ok Bones do your magic"

"This isn't magic Booth"Brennan spoke raising her eyebrows and kneeling down, near to the body

"I know, just tell me what happened"

"It's female" she said looking a the remains "maybe 20 to 25 years old "she started to feel a little sick maybe it was the smell of the body" I can see the impact of a bullet between the fourth and the fifth rib maybe it's the cause of death but we still have to confirm it so we'll take the remains to the lab "Suddenly her eyes became blurred she felt like she was going to pass out .Booth noticed the look on Brennan's face and knelt down beside her.

"Are you ok?" he whispered

"I think I just need some air" Brennan told him running out of the apartment on the way to the street

"Is she ok?" Greg asked a little scared

"Yes, don't worry" actually Booth wasn't sure about that "just send this to the Jeffersonian "

"Ok sir"

"Thank you" and with these last words Booth took the way that her girlfriend took just a few minutes before.

Booth found Brennan sitting down on the sidewalk with her head on her hands.

"Hey" Booth put his hand on her shoulder "how are you feeling"

"I just threw up "she said a little irritated" How you think I feel , I can't even work now , I feel so useless"

"Bones look "Booth told her taking a seat right next to her" you are not useless, this is normal ,you are pregnant "he hated to see her like this."Besides you are Temperance Brennan you are never going to be useless, that's stupid"

She had to laugh at his commentary.

"So are you going to comeback?"

"I want "she smiled "but I think I'll just stay outside for a little while"

"Fine" He stood up and help her to do the same "you know, I want to kiss you so badly right now"

She took a few steps closer to him ,but not too much to make it suspicious " Well you can't , and believe me I'm really sorry about that" she saw a smile growing on his face "Now go to work "

Booth walked away turning her head back every now and then to see Brennan walking around the building until she was out of his sight.

Brennan was walking and looking for any kind of evidence that could be outside the building when she saw a young girl maybe 16 years old sitting on the sidewalk like she just did a little time ago. Her face was pale and even when Brennan refuse to believe that the eyes of a person could tell you something, she could swear that, that girl was in pain.

"Hi" Brennan sat next to her.

"Hi" she said almost in a whisper.

"I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan"

"I know, I saw you when you arrived" she smiled "I'm a big fan by the way "

"Thank you" Brennan didn't know if she was a fan of her books or her work but she didn't care in that moment." What's your name?"

"I'm Samantha Jones"

"Nice to meet you "There was a silence between the both of them until Sam asked a question that had been around her head for a while "Did she suffer?"

"What?"This question took Brennan by surprise

"Kathe "

"Who's Kathe?"

"Doctor Brennan I thought you were a genius"

Brennan laughed when she heard those words; she was as honest as Brennan was when she was a kid."So the body" she corrected herself "I mean Kathe, you knew her"

"Yes, she was my best friend "

"I'm sorry "

"Oh, don't be sorry." She said looking at Brennan "I know she is fine "

"But she is dead "Brennan notice how rude her words sounded but apparently that didn't bother Sam.

"I know, but Kathe was awesome "Sam told Brennan "she was a good person, and I'm sure that she is with God now "

"Well you are right on that kid " Brennan turn her head to found Booth sanding right behind them" Come on Bones we'll take this girl with us, we have to make her some more questions "he said extending his hand to help Brennan to stand on her feet again.

"Let's go Sam" Brennan returned her eyes to see the girl that was already up on her feet behind them.

"So, Sam do you believe in God?" Booth said looking at Brennan with her playful eyes.

"Of course I do" Sam assured.

"I already like this girl Bones "Booth told her girlfriend while they were on the way to the SUV.


	2. No More Happy Family for Me

**Chapter 2**

_**Not More Happy Family for Me**_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved ;You put your arms around me and I'm home. Arms /Christina Perry_

"I don't know why we are doing this."Brennan said a little frustrated while she was looking trough the glass that led to the interrogation room.

"What are you talking about Bones?"Booth said stepping closer to her.

"I don't think Sam could kill someone, I mean look at her , she is so young ,the only person that she trusted in was Kathe"

"Bones, you are the one that always say that we don't have to jump into conclusions"

Brennan nodded "You're right , I think I'm just a little sensitive "

"It must be the hormones" Booth told her smiling.

"Yeah"

"So are you going to come in with me"

"Sure"Brennan said walking on the way to the door.

When they entered the room Sam lift up her eyes to look at had been there for almost an hour now and was getting really tired.

"Sorry we left you waiting"Booth told her taking a seat in front of her.

"Don't worry" Sam said almost without thinking.

"So , what were you doing on L.A these past week?"Sam's eyes turned dark when she heard the words that Brennan told her.

"I was with my friend Alysson , Kathe and I…" She felt her eyes filled with tears

"It's ok Sam" Booth assured her.

"I was going to date with this guy that I met like 2 weeks before…when I told Kathe she got really mad and started yelling at me….she told me that I wasn't ready to date with guys."

" Well she was right in one thing "Booth explained" You are 16 ,you are too young"

"I know but in that moment the only thing that I wanted was to win the fight…so I told her that she should stop acting like my mom"

_I hate you Kathe, you are not my mom_

Those words were turning around in Sam's time that she remembered how she acted with Kathe she felt even more never had the chance to say 'sorry' and now she never will.

"And then?"Booth asked trying to understand the story.

"I just took my things and went to L.A"

"On your own?"Temperance looked at her with her eyes wide opened " What about your parents?"

" Gabriela and Jhon Brown " Booth showed Brennan the file.

" You are a foster kid"Brennan said surprised after she rode the papers.

"Well yeah… that's why I was living with Kathe" she started " They adopted me when I was 10 years old , Gabriela thought that she would never have kids again that's why they adopted me , but one year later she found out that she was pregnant , everything changed after that"

"Now only the biological baby matter " Booth simply said.

"Exactly. No more happy family for me. I had to do my own breakfast every morning. When things went bad ,suddenly everything was my fault. I was still little so I didn't understand that they got tired of me, that's why the were happy when I went to live with Kathe"

"What about her ?"

"Kathe?... She was like an angel to me " Booth knew Brennan really good ,and he was sure that if any other person would talk about angels in front of her she would said that they don't exist but now she was only listening what Sam was saying " She was so cool in high school , all the time she used to pick me up just to show everyone that I was Kathe's Brown little sister , when I was with her I felt .."

"Save…."Brennan complete her sentence.

She was just 16 and she has had a lot of pain…that wasn't fair…an it made Brennan really ,really mad.

" Yes."Sam took a little shining thing out of her pocket , it was a necklace " I bought it for Kathe in L.A, you know to apologize with her."She gave it to had the shape of a star and in the middle were the letters BFF. The necklace was beautiful.

When Brennan was going to give it back to Sam , Charlie entered to the room.

" Agent Booth , her parents are here"

"They are not my parents" Sam whispered loud enough for Brennan to heart it.

"Thank you Charlie"Booth stood up just like Sam and Brennan.

"Please tell me if you know something about Kathe"Sam begged.

" Sure Sam ,don't worry" Booth's voice was calm.

"Thank you guys" Sam hugged both of them " I'm sorry I just like to hug people" She laughed." I think I'll see you later."

Booth and Brennan watched her leave.

"Do you think she'll be fine?"Brennan asked a little worried while they were walking in the direction to the SUV.

"Yes. She is a smart girl" Booth comforted her.

When they were on the car Brennan took out the necklace.

"Bones what are you doing with that ?"

"I forgot to give it back to her"

" That's not true you little liar."He put his hand on her cheek" You just wanna check how is Sam doing "He leaned down and press a soft kiss on her lips " and I love that."

" It's not fair Booth"Brennan told him with a sad tone" Now she is alone just like me when Russ left "a tear ran down her cheek just to be wipped by Booth's thumb.

"It's ok , I promise we'll keep an eye on her ok?"Booth said making slow circles on her back as she buried her face on his shoulder.

" Thanks Booth".

A crying Sam was standing in the floor of the bathroom trying to stop the blood that was coming out of her arm.

" Sammy can you come out and play with me?" a sweet little voice told her.

"Sure Tyler" she said trying to calm her voice down." Just wait a minute" Sam took a little of alcohol and put it on the gauze pressing it to the wound of her arm , sticking it with an adhesive bandage. She put the sleeve of her shirt down , washed her face and opened the door.

" Sammy!"Tyler ran to hug her.

" Hi you little boy" she was doing her best to hide the pain from her little stepbrother.

"Where's Kathe?"Tyler asked innocently.

"Come here" Sam made him seat on the bed." Kathe is not here, she is gone "

"Yeah mommy and daddy told me ,but where did she go ?"

"Heaven "Just a single word that would give the little boy peace

"Then she's fine , but , is she going to comeback?"

"I don't think so Ty , but remember that Kathe loves you and she will always take care of you"

"But don't cry Sammy." Tyler cleaned the tears that were running down Sam's cheeks with his little hand "Kathe loves you and I love you too" he hugged Sam.

"Thank you Ty"

Sometimes big words make you feel better , but this time for Sam just a little word from a tiny person could maker her feel happy.


	3. Do you think they are hurting her?

Well third chapter...it took me a little long to write but here it is...hope you like it and Enjoy...!

By the way I don't own bones. xD

**Chapter 3**

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice,dug my way out, blood and fire,bad decisions, that's alright,welcome to my silly life. Fucking Perfect / Pink_

"Good morning Bones "Brennan opened her still sleepy eyes to see a tousled Seeley Booth looking at her.

"What times is it?" She asked slightly dazed.

"6:15 " He leaned down to give a kiss on her neck.

She smiled "We have to go Booth "

" I know but I don't want to " He said against the skin of her neck.

"Come on we are going to be late "

"Al right…what about if I do this "He kissed her earlobe.

"Mmm"she moaned "you know that I love being with you but we really , really have to leave "

"You know " He sat back against the headboard." Sometimes I wish whe didn't work"

" I don't know what that means, we would be living in the street if we didn't work , and that would be very uncomfortable"

"Just to stay more time in bed Bones , that's what I was talking about"

"Oh. Then I agree."She sat back just like him to rest her head on Booth's shoulder.

"So are we going to see Sam today?"Booth took her hand in his.

"I don't know , I think I'm just jumping the gun, on this case "

" Hey you used it right"He told her proudly .She look at him with accusing eyes." Sorry go on"

" What if she is fine , and I'm just assuming that she could be in danger , I'm just being irrational"

"No , Bones look when you were young you would have wanted someone to take care of you , and it's normal that you want that young girl to be fine. And you know what does that make me think?"

"What?" she raised her head.

"That you are going to be and amazing mom"

"Thank you " she kissed his lips softly.

"So I thought we had to leave "

" Yes we do , but I was thinking that this is a good time to help the planet"

"Bones It's 6:30 in the morning, do you want to plant a tree?"

"Actually planting trees is a very beneficial activity for the trees we would be breathing only carbon dioxide and we would all surely die."

"Well thanks for the science class . But I don't know how this has to do with us?"

"Well we breath oxygen. Of course it has to do with us "She explained.

"I don't mean us "the world" I mean us "Booth and Brennan"" He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

" that case I thought that we could save some water you know maybe showering together?"She asked him with her playful eyes.

" I would love to take care of the planet with you"

"Then let's go " She took his hand, interlacing their fingers and pulled him to the bathroom."

* * *

><p>"Ok. Thanks Cam I'll check in the database "he hung up his phone.<p>

"Agent Booth , someone wants to talk to you "

"Sure Charlie, I just need you to make me a favor I need you to look for a boy named Lucas Davis, police record, life, everything."

"Sure" he said disappearing trough the door."Please go ahead Agent Booth is waiting"

"Thank You "a familiar voice said to Charlie.

"Sam?" He looked surprise to the figure that appeared on his office's door.

"Hi Agent Booth, is good to see you again "she seemed happy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have to talk to you "she changed the tone on her voice from happy to worried.

"Sure."Booth was still surprised.

"Yesterday I walked into Kathe's old room, you know the one at home, and I found her cell phone" She handed him the little black device."I thought it could help, I was looking the messages and , well I think you have to look at them."

"Ok. Then let's see."He checked the messages really quick.

"So what do you think "Sam was curious.

"Well this is weird."

"I know" Sam assured."Someone was threatening her."

"But who?"Booth leaned on the back of his chair."Do you have any idea of who could have done that?"

"No "Her voice sounded with a pitch of doubt."I have no idea"

"Fine. We'll just have to trace the calls"

"Cool. Now I would love to stay here "she laughed "but I have to go" she stood up and hugged Booth.

"Wow. Thank You" Booth raised his hands in a defense position.

"Sorry but I warned you that I like to hug people."She released him.

"It's Ok , I'm a huger too" he gave Sam a pat on her shoulder causing her an intense pain on the wound that had been caused on the days prior and making Sam complain."Hey, what's wrong? "Booth was scared.

"Nothing I'm fine "she said with the intension of leaving.

"No, no, wait there young lady " Booth spoke to her with a firm tone."You might be hurt , let me see" He tried to take a look of her shoulder just to be stopped by Sam.

"No , Agent Booth , I'm ok" She took her coat and disappeared through the door.

Booth stood quiet for a while before taking her cell phone a dialing Brennan's number.

"Brennan" she answered on the other side.

"Bones, I'll be at the lab in 20 minutes "

"Ok…"She frowned "but why?"

"I'll tell you there"

"Fine, but, are you ok?"

"Yes, just be patient, and I'm sorry I didn't even say hi."

"It's ok"she promised.

"Thanks, so see you there, and Bones I love you" he hung.

Booth was in shock the words came out so naturally, Brennan should be hating him right now...He promised to giver her all the time that she would need and know he screwed everything. He needed to fix it but Sam was their priority now.

* * *

><p>"Booth we need to talk "she said once they were together on the SUV.<p>

"I know , but can we do it later?"he begged.

"But I think it is necessary to do it now or…."He shut her off pressing a finger against her lips.

"Not now Bones, we have to go check Sam"

She talked once her lips were free "Why? , is she ok?"

"I don't know , today she went to my office to give me Kathe's cell phone , and when I was saying goodbye I touched her shoulder and she complained, like she was hurt."

"Do you think they are hurting her?" Brennan sounded worried.

"I don't know baby, but we are going to find out"

Brennan didn't even complained about the pet name, the only thing that mattered now was to check that Sam was fine.


	4. Ten Months

**So guys new chapter thanks for your reviews , I hope you like this one , and big things are coming for Booth and Brennan and of course for Sam...kisses...xoxox**

**I don't own Bones...:(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_**Ten Months**_

_That's the time you must keep on trying, smile what's the use of crying, you'll find that life is still worthwhile if you'll just smile. Smile / Charlie Chaplin_

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan "Gabriela Brown greeted them.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Brown, do you think we can come in? We have some questions for you and your husband about Kathe¨"

"Sure come in please" They stepped inside the house and followed Gabriela to the living room where Jhon was.

"Do you think I can take a look of the house?" Brennan suddenly asked.

"Sure"Jhon turned his head to look at Brennan.

"I´ll be right back."

Brennan sighed while she was walking. Seven years ago she would have denied to lie to the parents of one of their victims but now she was worried for the life of a girl. She may be scared, or hurt and that was all that she could think about now. After almost five minutes of looking into rooms she was starting to feel frustrated Sam wasn't in any of those.

Brennan was ready to comeback to the living room to meet again with the Browns and Booth until she heard the sound of a song, coming from the basement. Brennan cursed herself, how didn't she think to look on the basement. How many times she was locked in the basement too.

Maybe she was just trying to avoid those memories. Temperance opened the door softly and started her way down the stairs. It brought her so much memories that she could feel the tears running down her cheeks . A simple bed on one corner , there was almost no light , and she could swear that she saw herself curled up in bed , but this time it wasn't her It was Sam.

"That's a beautiful song "Brennan recognized it. Booth loved that song it was called _Hallelujah_ . She had told him many times that she didn´t like the song. But deep , deep inside she did.

"Doctor Brennan?" Sam told her a little scared and for the tone on her voice Brennan could notice that she had been crying.

"Hi , Sam , I´m sorry I scared you" Brennan sat beside her on the bed and smiled to see a copy of her first book on Sam's night stand.

"It´s okay " Sam was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying but it was too late some tears just flipped out and she dried them with the sleeve of her jacket." I remember that when I was little I used to be scared of darkness and my mom used to sing me this song just to comfort me"Her voice was brittle .

" What happened to your arm?" Brennan´s voice was soft.

"I just…"She cried desperately and Brennan seeing her so vulnerable and afraid put her arm around her shoulders. Sam laid down to rest on Brennan's lap."Please just don't make me go ".

_Don't make me go . _Brennan couldn't stop her mind to come back to the day when they lost Vincent . He told them those exact words but this time was different . Sam needed to go and Brennan was determinate to make her understand that.

"What? , Sam you can't stay here , they are hurting you"

"This is the only family I have , I don't want to be alone again" Her words were honest , she have been alone when her parents died and this was the only family that she knew.

"You won't be alone Sam , I promise" She took a moment to examinee the wound on Sam's shoulder , It was easier because she was resting on her left side " I think we have to take you to a doctor " .

"Bones " Booth opened the door and started going down stairs to find her partner with an crying Sam resting on her lap.

"Samantha are you bothering Doctor Brennan ?" Jhon's voice sounded trough the air.

Sam sat straight again and brought her knees to her chest , she was scared and ashamed at the same time. She buried her head between her arms to hide all the fears that the voice of her stepfather cause on her.

"What did you do to her?" Brennan stood up and faced Jhon and Gabriela " You have no right to hurt her " Booth looked how mad Brennan was , so he simply touch her arm and she calmed down a little.

"It's ok Bones , I'm here "Brennan stood quietly and then turned to face Booth.

"It's not ok Booth !" She could feel the tears building up on her eyes.

"Look , she is my daughter , Doctor Brennan , you can't tell me how to race her "Gabriela was getting upset.

"I am not your daughter " Sam whispered between sobs .

"You are so ungrateful " Gabriela approached to Sam in an aggressive way.

"Hey ,back off " Booth took a place between them "I'm with the FBI so I have the right to take Sam with us "

"You can't do that " Jhon answered angrily.

"Of course I can , you are hurting her , if you were going to treat her like this then why did you adopted her on the first place ?"

"Jhon and I gave her a family "

"You can't call this a family "He said disappointed "Not for Sam at least "

Booth gently pulled his cell phone out of her pocket and left the room with Jhon and Gabriela behind him . Brennan instead of following them just came back to sit on the bed and offered Sam a friendly smile.

"Thank you Doctor B" Sam smiled as well.

"Are you ok ?" She wanted to be sure that she was feeling good with this .

"You promised I wouldn't be alone , and I trust you "

"So " Brennan was trying to cheer the things up a little , but she was cut off why Sam's question.

"Do you like Agent Booth?" Sam glanced over at Brennan and saw her cheeks flushing.

"Well" She was about to tell her but something stopped her from "I don't think we should talk about this "

"What? , I'm fifteen , and I'm gonna be sixteen in a couple of months"

"How many?" Brennan wasn't going to give up that easily.

" Ten" Sam lowered her voice.

"Then I'll tell you in ten months" She laughed willingly."And , why are you asking these anyway?"

"I don't know " She stood up "It's just the way you look at him , and how much you trust him " she continued her speech walking from one side of the room to the other " and how you always calm down when he's with you , and plus he's really, really cute , but , I'm just a dreamer girl so just ignore what I said "

"You are not a dreamer girl Sam , you are a perceptive girl "

"So , you like him? "

"Ten months , Sam, ten months" She couldn't believe that she had been so obvious ,but being around Booth without looking at him with adoring eyes was really hard for her.

"God , this is going to be long"

Brennan laughed at her commentary , she was surprised of her change of attitude , she had been crying desperately on her lap a few minutes ago , and now here she was asking about her relationship with Booth. If she had learned something from her own adolescence was that sometimes , you have mood swings , you are sad and then 5 minutes later you are laughing , and all that you need is someone there to understand you , regrettably she never had anyone , but now , she and Booth were there for Sam , and that made Brennan a lot more happy.


	5. I Miss you Already

**Hey guys new chapter , inspired in one of my favorite songs , so I hope you like it and please tell me what you think...kisses...xoxoxo**

**I don't own Bones...! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_**I Miss You Already**_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't want to mess this thing up; I don't want to push too far. Just a Kiss/Lady Antebellum._

"Are you ok ?" Booth squeezed Brennan's hand . She had been silent since they got out of Sam's house and that worried him a little.

"Yes" She gave him a little smile and nodded.

"Are you sure ?"

Damn he knew her so well , Brennan thought to herself "You said you love me". She had forgotten about that but now everything came back to her mind.

"Yeah" he looked back down "Do you love me ?" .Nervousness. A lot of thoughts went trough Brennan's mind but one was overwhelming her the most. Fear. What was she going to answer, what was she going to say?

"Booth I "Those were the only words that she could articulate in that moment.

"I get it Bones . it's ok " That look. It was the same that he had that night outside the brown eyes filled with pain and resignation. _I can't change_ was her answer that night and after that everything changed . She didn't want to lose Booth again just because of her fears but was she ready to open her heart like that? She was thinking for something clever to say but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window .

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked from outside the car.

Booth sneaked a glance at his best friend and then back to Sam "No , of course not " he shocked his head "Get in ".

Sam climbed into the car and instantly felt the tension between the two partners.

" Ready to go?" Booth smiled at Sam kindly.

"Yes , I think" she sounded insecure.

"You think?" Brennan quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well , I'm going to start a whole new life , you know , I don't have a family anymore and that's kind of sad".

"Of course you are going to start a new life…but that doesn't mean that you don't have a family" he put the ignition on "like I said once to the most important person in my life…There is more that one kind of family , Sam "Brennan smiled shyly "Trust me" and with this final words Booth started the way to the District Children's Home.

* * *

><p>When they arrived the raindrops were falling violently on the windshield. Brennan took a glance of the dark and tall building . It brought her so much memories of her own life that, just watching the old entry wich had been the one that she had passed so much times with the hope of finding a perfect family ,was hurting her.<p>

"I don't think you should leave the car " Booth ruffled his hand trough his hair.

"Nothing would happen to the…" Brennan spoke almost forgetting that Sam was right behind them " I mean nothing would happen to me if I go out".

"Please"

"Fine" She sighed."But this is unnecessary "

Booth just smiled. She could be pregnant with his baby, but she would always be his Bones. Genius and stubborn Bones."I'll be right back , let's go Sam"

"Wait I just" Booth and Brennan set their sights on Sam "Thanks Doctor B."The nickname was becoming common on their conversations after all Hodgins used to call her in that same way so she was getting used to it." That's all " She took her baggage , pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and left the car followed by Booth.

"Bye Sam" Brennan just whispered to the empty air around her.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon" Booth kept his voice polite."Where can I find Ms Rita Bannister?"<p>

"She's in her office"the woman on her nearly forties told him."Do you want me to call her?"she asked with a sweet tone.

"Yes ,please" Booth couldn´t help but laugh at how peaceful she was.

When the lady was gone Sam looked at him in confusion just like Brennan used to sometimes "Why are you laughing Agent Booth ?" She stood quietly beside him, raindrops still dripping from her dark and curly hair right to the floor.

When Booth was about to answer a cold voice filled the air.

"Agent Booth"Rita appeared from one of the doors with the kind lady following her."I see you brought Samantha back"

"Yes , I did , Ms Bannister"

"Wow , you are really big " Rita took a step closer to Sam who took Booth's arm and backed away from her."Becky " She called making the lady beside her to react."Take Ms Jones to her room please"

"Wait a second "Becky told with the same tone of the beginning."Samantha Jones"

Sam nodded."Yes" she simply said.

"Oh my God , you are back" she approached to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Ah? Yes , I'm back "Sam just raised her shoulder showing Booth that she didn't know what was this lady talking about.

"You don't remember me , do you?"Becky left her and just placed her hands over Sam's shoulders.

Sam looked at her for a few seconds and then her mouth opened in surprise. " Becks" she just said and hugged her back.

"Ok too much romanticism for today" Rita yelled at the both of them."Rebecca , I asked you to take her to her room , now I'm ordering it."She turned on his heels and left the main room.

"Sorry. Let's go Sammy" Becky took Sam's baggage

"Just wait a minute" She came back to face Booth " Thanks to you too " She extended her hand to shake Booth's hand.

"Sam , you can hug me if you want"

"Cool" She put her arms around his neck and after 4 or 5 seconds she let him go."and by the way , she really loves you"

"What?"Booth understood what was she talking about but why did she know.

"You know what I'm talking about , just give her a little time "

"Did you heard us , on the car earlier?"

"What? , No!"She lied " I just noticed it from the way she looks at you and obviously how you look at her."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Oh yes, you are" She laughed " Ask her out , maybe a fancy dinner , flowers , we love that"

"So now you are a therapist specialized in love?"He joked "Plus Bones is not like the other women, she is Bones and that is what makes things hard"

"I bet that at least one time in her life she have wanted to have a romantic dinner"

"Well , she has had some dinners"

"With you , Agent Booth, a romantic dinner with you"

"But I don't know what to do , I mean I've had dates , but Bones , she is too special , I don't want to screw everything"

"I'll help you , just set a date with her for tomorrow , then come in the morning and I'll tell you what to do"

"Mmm…should I trust a fifteen years old , my loving problems?"

"Yes you should "she made a puppy face"and you will, right?"

Booth chuckled " Fine , I'll be here tomorrow"

"Perfect"

* * *

><p>The rain was still falling when they got to Brennan's apartment, she was resting her head against the passenger's window ,she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping "Babe , we're home"Booth placed a kiss on her temple.<p>

Temperance rubbed her eyes and shivered at the contact of his lips with her skin."I´m sorry , I felt sleep"

He just caressed her cheek with his thumb before leaving the car. He went to her side and opened the door. She rose slowly and stood on his side wrapping her arm his , around both of them entered slowly to the building just listening to the week sound of the raindrops hitting the floor.

When Brennan opened the door and was about to enter, Booth put an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body.

Brennan grinned " What are you doing".

"Nothing I just wanted you closer"

She felt her knees becoming weak "Can we go inside"

"Sure , I'm freezing out here"

She entered and headed to the couch . Booth saw her there lying on the couch with the head on the cushion and smiled .He went to Brennan's room and after a few seconds he came out with a blanket on his hands. He covered his sleepy girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Don't go to bed too late" Booth advised

"Wait up , where are you going?"she sat straight again with the blanket on her lap.

"I'm going to my apartment"

"Why?"she asked "Are you still mad with me?"

"No! Bones I just have to go , and by the way we have a date tomorrow night"

"A date?" she left the couch and approached to Booth.

"Yes and if I stayed that would take the romantic factor away "

Temperance sighed "This better be a great date"

"It will be , baby, I promise"He kissed her deeply and longer this time , It was hard to say goodbye but he wanted to take everything slow and this date was the perfect beginning.

Brennan closed the door as soon as he left the apartment . 'Stop smiling like an idiot' She thought to herself but the smile reappeared faster than it vanished with the beep of her cellp hone.

"_**I miss you already. Booth :) "**_


	6. Daffodils

**So guys chapter six , it took me a while to upload , but here it is , so tell me what you think...and that's all for now...kisses...and sorry for any mistakes...!...God Bless You all...! xoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 6**

_**Daffodils**_

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just woke up,and I love how you tease me when I´m moody and It´s always 't take my eyes off of you / Lady Antebellum._

Brennan was sitting on her bed with an opened book resting on her lap; just the weak light of her lamp was illuminating the room. Her cell phone vibrated quietly and she picked it up to answer.

"Brennan"

"Dr.B ? It's Sam" Brennan frowned "I have a question for you she" said as quickly as she could.

"Wait , young lady , it's almost midnight and you're still awake?"

"Yes , that's pretty obvious" Temperance just laughed.

"I´ll answer all the questions you have , but promise me that after that you'll go to sleep"

"I promise " Sam lifted her right hand , like Brennan could see her.

"Fine. Now , what's your question?"

"Ok. I was reading your book a few minutes ago and I was wondering , if someday you make Kathy and Andy to have a date how would you like it to be?"

"What? You called at this hour just for that, Sam it's time for bed ,I can tell you that other day"Her tone was soft.

"Please , I promise I'll go to sleep but you have to answer"

Brennan sighed "Alright. Well like Kathy is a ver special woman , I would make a dinner under the moonlight , with candles , he would look really handsome , no tie , just a suit , Andy doesn't need a tie to look good"

"That´s all?" Sam asked.

"Daffodils" Brennan´s eyes had an special bright "Kathy would love daffodils "

"That´s cute" She stood quiet for a while "It's a kind of fairytale date."

"Yeah .Except that fairies don't exist" Brennan grabbed the book and placed it back on the nightstand.

"Well , not necessarily, sometimes you have fairies helping you and you don´t even realize about it" Sam lowered her voice " like Kathe , she was my fairy"

A few days had passed since Kathe was murdered , but the pain was still remaining in Sam's life.

"Maybe , you´re right" Brennan said as she heard a door opening on the other side of the phone.

"_Samantha are you still up?" _Rita's cold voice shocked Sam.

"Goodnight , Dr.B"Sam whispered really quick.

The dial tone sounded again and Brennan came to a sudden realization , Sam was in trouble now.

* * *

><p>Booth was standing outside the door with a coffee on his hand. He waited for someone to answer.<p>

A sleepy Brennan rubbed her eyes before opening them. The weak sun lights were streaming trough the window , and the knocked on the door brought her back to stood up a little annoyed it was 7:00 o´clock and someone was already bothering.

The door was opened in front of Booth's eyes to reveal a tousled Temperance standing with and arm resting on the frame of the entrance.

"Hey , sleepy" Booth smiled at her.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"She said as he entered into the apartment.

"Well that´s a good welcome "He set the coffee on the table.

"I'm sorry" She groaned with a slight smile and then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" Booth asked mischievous.

"Yes , Booth , we have a date remember, at least that´s what you told me yesterday"

"I was joking Bones" he sat down on the couch.

Brennan stared at him for a while and then went to sit beside him.

"I missed you yesterday "she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Me too" He kissed her head."I think you should get ready."

"Why? It´s still early"

"We are going to see Sam first ,I have some question about the case"

"Ok,then I´ll be back in a minute" she stood up but Booth stopped her.

"Wait , can you wear your green dress today"

Brennan smiled brightly "I´ll be right back" she just said and disappeared down the hallway.

After a few minutes Brennan appeared again , but now her hair was down , and she was wearing the green dress that Booth asked for , boots and a jacket.

"I´m ready "She grabbed her purse .

"Alright , let´s go" He stood up and when they were about to leave he wrapped his arms around Brennan´s waist and whispered on her ear."Thank you , you look beautiful".

* * *

><p>"What is taking them so long?" Booth asked impatiently resting her elbows on the table.<p>

"I don´t know "Brennan said.

"Agent Booth , "Rita entered the room "I'm sorry we made you wait" she let Sam enter the room as well.

"If you need something , just call me , sometimes is hard to handle this kids"

Sam rolled her eyes , just to receive a disapproval look from Rita.

"Thank You , we´ll be fine" Booth said.

Rita pivoted on her heel and left the room.

"Hey guys" Sam sighed and took a sit in front of them.

"Hello Sam" Booth looked at her arm "what is that?"He pointed to the little circular burn.

"'s nothing."Sam covered it with her hand.

"But it looks recently" Brennan remembered what had happened last night" Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Did do this to you because you called me last night?"

"Maybe "She said shyly.

"Sam, was your question that important ? Look what you got for calling me at that hour"

"Yes , It was really important" Sam smiled to Booth.

"Well , Sam , we are here to tell you that we have our first suspect on the case , Lucas Davis" Booth handed her the picture.

"Lucas? Do you think he did it?"

"We don´t know for sure, we have to interrogate him"

"Ok" Sam looked down.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?"Booth asked.

"Yes. Lucas Davis was the guy that Kathe didn´t want me to date with" Sam answered with a sad look washing her face.

Brennan looked at Booth a little shocked.

"You´re sure?" Brennan said.

"Completely sure"

"Excuse me Agent Booth" Becky opened the door "I know you are busy , but Sammy has an interview with a family right now"

"Agh, I hate this part " Sam stood up just like Booth and Brennan.

"Let´s go Sam" Becky told her.

"Bye guys" Sam hugged Brennan and then Booth but this time she took the chance to introduce a little piece of paper on his pocket "Good luck "She whispered on his ear and then left the room.

"What did she tell you?"Brennan said curiously when they were alone again.

"Nothing "Booth smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>Brennan was brushing her hair in front of he mirror, the black dress she was wearing highlighted her curves, she was going to wear a more casual one but in a few months this one won't fit on her anymore so , she should take advantage of it right now.<p>

It was a perfect night for a date , the moon was bright , she was wearing little make up and actually it looked really good , and the best part of all : Booth on a fancy suit.

Temperance walked up to the door when she heard a knock. She opened it , a big bouquet of daffodils was covering the face that she had been waiting all the afternoon to see again.

"Hi" she said a little embarrassed with the gesture of the flowers.

Booth put the flowers down" Wow. Bones you look….just…wow."

"Thanks" Brennan flushed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, but let me put this in water" she said taking the bouquet.

She went to the kitchen and filled a vase with water , put the flowers in and took a moment to smell their perfume.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them, thanks" She rounded Booth´s neck with her arms "You're not wearing a tie" she observed.

"Well…."

"I love it" she kissed him softly.

"Let´s go" he took her hand and both of them left the apartment ready to spend one of the most amazing evenings together.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys it's me again hehe...Next Chapter:Big Date jeje...and I forgot to tell you...check my one shot too if you want..."One Day you Will"...thanks...xoxoxox<strong>


	7. I was scared

**Well guys sorry for the wait...I´ve been a little busy...but I really wanted to upload this chapter because I'm going to the beach until Thursday and I don't want to leave you without a chapter...so here it is..enjoy...tell me what you think...and kisses..by the way I'm really mad because Bones didn't win at the Teens Choice Awards...but anyway...I know Bones deserved it...hehe...well...God Bless You All...!...xoxoxo**

**I don't own Bones...!... ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_**I was scared**_

_Now the past has come alive and giving meaning and a reason to give all I can to believe once again Fly With Me/Jonas Brothers._

The touch of Booth's hands against her skin was making Brennan shivered , his hands were placed over her eyes and they were walking together .It was a cold night , but the warmth of the familiar building was calming her,

"Where are we going?"Brennan asked as she tried to take Booth's hands out of her face.

"Just wait, ok?"He kept walking.

"Why are you doing this?, It's obvious that we are in the Jeffersonian, you don't need to hide it"

"Because it is romantic Bones, plus if you already knew it, why did you ask?"

She ignored his question "Well it would be faster it you weren't covering my eyes "she grumbled.

"Forget it, and keep walking please"

They walked a few more steps and then Booth stopped.

"Ready?"He said

"For what?"she asked

He remained silent and took her hands off of her face.

"Happy First Date "Booth whispered on her ear.

"But ….Limbo?"She giggled.

"Well, yes, I think is special and this is your house, right?"

"My house?"

"The Jeffersonian, Bones , you spend time here with your family , Angela , Hodgins , Cam , you know ,the squint squad"

"You"

"Me? Bones I don´t spend too much time here"

"Yes, but you are my family too"

"Ok , I have to accept that was sweet"

Brennan smiled.

"Booth, this is beautiful, but I still have to ask you , how?"She said pointing to the table that was on the center covered with a white tablecloth, two plates were set on it with two glasses of wine , and also a bouquet of daffodils."I mean no one can enter to the Jeffersonian to do something like this, it´s almost impossible"

"Well, I had some help "

He led her to the table and retired the chair for her to take a sit when the both were on there respective sits Brennan talked again.

"Who?"Brennan crossed her arms.

"Micah, Angela, you know friends" Booth looked to the ceiling.

"Wait , No tie, daffodils ,Kathy..!"Brennan shouted a little

"What?"Booth was confused.

"That little cheater" Brennan said laughing "All the questions about the book, now everything make sense,Sam is your accomplice too "

"We´ll you got us"

"But, why she didn't tell me?"

"I don't know "He caressed her hand "Now I wanna have dinner with you , if you don´t mind"

She was admiring the decoration there were candles all over the place, she had spent so much time in Limbo but this night was different.

"It should have taken so much time to organize all this, thank you"

"Well you are special, it worth every minute"

"I'm sure I'm not more special than your other girlfriends, you have always had preference for blond girls with good bones structure "

"That´s your scientific answer but for me, you are my very special Bones"

"You really know how to charm a woman "Brennan took the fork and tasted her salad.

"I just put my best effort with you"

Brennan chuckled.

* * *

><p>"So, after seven years of partnership this is their first real date?"Becky asked surprised.<p>

"Exactly "Sam answered "that´s why Agent Booth put so much effort on it, and I helped him"

"Wow, it took them so long"

"I know, both of them are really stubborn"

"Well, Sam, it's time for bed "Becky stood up.

"Fine, I'll just go to wash my teeth "

Sam started walking on the way to the bathroom until a defeating sound made her lie on the ground with her head under her arms

The screams were heard all over the place, but what was it? , after a few seconds Sam stood on her feet again and ran to her bedroom , there she laid under the covers and waited there until everything was in silence again.

"Sam?" Becky entered to the room "Sam, are you ok?" her voice sounded preoccupied.

"What the hell was that?" Sam reappeared from under the covers.

"Oh my God, you are ok"Becky hugged her "never do that to me again"

"I'm sorry, what was that noise"

"A bullet "Becky set her sight on the floor.

"A bullet?"Sam opened her eyes

"Yes, honey and I think it you were the target"

"Me but why?"

"I think we have to call the police"

* * *

><p>"Remember that time, after your dad killed Kirby, when we were out of the cafeteria"<p>

"Sure" Brennan looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Well, I really thought that you were going to kiss me that time "Booth laughed

"Me? You were going to kiss me"Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe yes, but that time under the mistletoe, it wasn't just for the trailer, and you know it"

Brennan laughed but then she changed her expression.

"What´s wrong?"

"Remember that time when I was buried alive with Hodgins?"Brennan repressed a few tears , the memory was still hurting her

"Yeah, I was really scared "Booth looked down.

"Well, Hodgins wrote a note for Angela on a piece of paper, and then he gave me one too"

"And ?"Booth has a slight clue of what was she going to say.

"I was scared; I think that was the first time that I put my brain on neutro "A giggle escaped from her lips." Anyway, I wrote what I was feeling,and everything I could think in that moment , I don´t why, was you"

Booth just glared at her, he noticed that her cheeks were getting a pink tone. He approached to her and took her face between her hands , he was about to kiss her when the familiar beep of a cell phone separated them.

"This better be good" Booth answered.

* * *

><p>"Agent Booth, thanks for coming" Becky smiled to the both of them.<p>

"What happened?" Booth said

"Is Sam ok?" Brennan was really nervous.

"Yes, she is fine "Becky led them to the stairs "she didn't want me to call you" she said as the trio started their way upstairs.

When they arrived to the room a paramedic was checking Sam.

"She is fine "The young man said" she is just a little scared, that's all"

"Thanks, Michael "Becky patted him on the shoulder while he left the room.

"Hey , kiddo"Booth shouted from the door and walked nearest to the young girl.

Hey guys "Sam gave them a bright smile.

"Are you ok?"Brennan sat down next to her.

"Yes Dr.B I´m fine "she assured.

Booth was delighted, Brennan was acting like a preoccupied mom, and that made her even cutter.

"Wait, fancy dress , make up, perfume, fancy suit, Oh no, your date, I totally forgot"

"Don't' worry Sam "Booth comforted her and walked away looking for the bullet.

Brennan followed him with adoring eyes.

"I think it was a pretty good date "she hitted Brennan's arm softly with her elbow.

Brennan pretended that she missed Sam´s comment "We are going to find who did this"

"Was it?" Sam insisted.

Brennan answered honestly thinking about the amazing night they shared earlier.

"Yes, it was perfect".

* * *

><p><strong>Let me warn you I'm a really fluffy person...so this is going to be a very fluffy fic...! hehe...Next Chapter:Wil Brennan tell Booth what the note said...?...keep reading and find out...! Love you guys...3<strong>


	8. How are you going to handle that?

**So I'm back , and after a long time...hahaha sorry...so new chapter...Sam is a little sad ,first appearance of Sweets, Booth and Brennan fluffines, well , read and find out...hehe...and the song...well I'm kind of obssesed with it...since I heard it on the Glee Project...hehe...R&R please...! kisses...and enjoy..!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_**How are you going to handle that?**_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had, I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very Mad World. Mad World /Gary Jules._

The sun was beginning to set over Washington D.C, and Sam was walking back and forth touring the room that she once shared with Kathe on her apartment. She had forgotten some things in there before going to the orphanage, and like the apartment was not a crime scene anymore, she was going to get them back.

"Sam we're done here"Booth told her.

"Ah. Thank you Agent Booth and thank you for helping me too" Sam said softly.

"Hey, are you ok?" He took a sit beside her and looked at the picture that was settled down on the nightstand.

"Yeah, I'm fine" A white lie is never bad, she thought.

"You two look really happy" He took the photograph.

"Well, yeah, It was my birthday, we went bowling and then we ate some ice cream" Sam let a few tears run down her cheeks.

"I thought you were fine" Booth gave her a hurt look.

"I am" She lied again, but this time it failed.

"Hey, you can tell me" he rubbed her shoulder.

"Is just that, I'm tired "Her voice was breaking because of the tears.

"Tired?"

"Yes, why can't I have a normal life, like the other teenagers" She dried the tears with the sleeve of her jacket "Hang out with friends, get in troubles, get scolded by my parents, having parents!"Her voice was full with angriness this time "It's not fair , I want my life back "

"Sam, it's okay "

"No, it's not!"She shouted "Someone tried to kill me a few days ago , and no one cared , no one cares about me ,sometimes I wish I'm dead "She sat on the couch and buried her face on her hands

"Hey "Booth stood up and kneeled down in front of Sam "Never say that again ok? Don't even think about it" He took one of her hands.

"But, how? If I have lost everything"

"Listen to me Sam, you were cherished in this world , your parents loved you , Kathe loved you , Becky loves you , Tyler does it too" Booth stood on his feet again and held Sam's hand for her to do the same .

"Guys , it's time to go " Brennan entered the room.

"Sure, we're ready "Sam took her bag and returned the photograph to it's original place. Then she looked at Booth and whispered very low " Thank You" After that she left the room.

Booth took the picture again and handed it to Brennan.

"Do you think , it is hard to take care of a teenager?"

"What?" She frowned.

"I'll tell you later "He kissed her cheek and disappeared trough the door just like Sam did a few seconds earlier.

* * *

><p>The question running trough Sweets mind , finally got out of his mouth , when a whole minute has passed in silence.<p>

"Do you think you can handle a fifteen year old?"

"Of course we can" Booth assured.

"Yeah , I mean is not that hard , she is a human being , human being are rational , how hard would that be?"Brennan looked at Sweets while he was analyzing the situation.

"We are talking about a teenager here , teenagers are not normal " Sweets crossed his arms over his chest."Come on , you were not normal , at that age"

"Should we take that as an insult?" Booth whispered low enough for Sweets to listen.

"I think , what means is that ,on that stage of our life , hormones play a very important role and we don't act thinking about the consequences of our acts , they are… rebels "Brennan smiled.

"Exactly" Sweets took a deep breath.

"I think I get your point" Booth said looking at the both of them" My brother once tried to run away from home , he jump out the window of our room" Booth laughed " He broke his leg"

"Well , I lived with foster families since I was fifteen ,so I had no time to do things like those"

Both , Booth and Sweets noticed the sad tone on Brennan's voice so Sweets decided to move on with the session.

"Look guys , you have told me that Sam is an especial girl ,that she is smart and shy , but she has had a lot of troubles in her life too , she lost her parents when she was a little girl , then she was adopted by a family that forgot about her immediately after they had a baby ,and the only person that cared about her , is dead "His tone became more serious "How are you going to handle that?"

There was silence in the room for a couple of seconds, before Brennan spoke.

" I admire you, you are a very intelligent young men , and I have to accept, that pschycology is an important part of the life , even when I hate it "Booth grinned at her comment "But I can help Sam , I know how she feels , I know how does it feel to be alone"

"Yeah, C'mon Sweets, trust us, plus, she is going to live with Bones until they find a family for her, she needs protection now, and who better than an anthropologist that practices martial arts, and a FBI agent"

Sweets looked at them and then leaned back over his chair with his arms crossed " Fine I'll give you the recommendation"

* * *

><p>"Great celebration lunch , uh Bones?" Booth asked when each one had finished their respective meals.<p>

"I don's see any reason to celebrate"

"What? Come on Bones , Sweets is going to give you the recommendation "He slipped her hand trough the table to reach hers.

"Yeah , but we still have to talk with the headquarters and with Rita Bannister , and what if they don't allow her to stay with me , I don't think we should declare victory yet "Brennan set her sight on the empty plate in front of her. So many thoughts were running trough her mind, Booth saw all the disturb on her eyes and took a seat beside her.

"Hey" He whispered softly into her ear , forcing her to look him right into the eyes "It's going to be okay , I promise"

Brennan put her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder, he was enjoying the moment, she was showing vulnerability, and all her walls were slowly falling apart. Booth was caressing her back, drawing little circles on it with his hand."I love you, Booth" she said against the fabric of his jacket. Booth was amazed, she said it in a simple way, but it meant the world to him. After a few more seconds they finally broke their hug and looked into each other eyes."I love you too , Bones". He leaned closer again and caressed her cheek "and don't worry , okay?, we have the upper hand on this .C'mon how are they going to refuse to leave Sam with the hottest anthropologist in the whole world, who knows martial arts by the way" Brennan cut him off "I don't know martial arts "She said laughing a little bit.

"Well but you can fight, plus and most important , you are the girlfriend of the most cute FBI Agent" He winked.

"You are so modest "Both laughed.

"Are you okay now?"Booth rubbed her upper arm sweetly.

"Yes, thanks" She leaned closer and kissed him softly ,Booth let his lips glide over hers tenderly. The kiss became more intense , both of them , holding each other so close like , if they let go , that moment would end. Brennan's arms were still around his neck and Booth's hand was gently placed on her cheek and the other one around her waist, pulling her every time closer and closer.

"Hmm-hmm" The Royal Diner's waitress made them know that she was there " Sir , your piece of pie is here".

Booth separate from Brennan and looked at the median age woman, that was wearing a pink dress , with the name Lucy .

"Thanks, Lucy" Booth read the badge.

"Your welcome" She placed the plate on the table "and control those hormone kids" she finally said and came back to the kitchen.

"Oh no Booth, that was humiliating, and this is your entire fault"

"My fault" Booth looked at her flushed girlfriend" you were the one that kissed me first, it is not my fault that you find me so irresistible "

"Here we go with your alpha male instinct again" Brennan hit Booth on the ribs.

"Ouch. That hurt Bones "He took the fork that came with the pie "but don't worry I'll forget it, now if you don't mind, I have a date with this piece of pie"

Booth took a bite of the delicious apple pie that was set just in the middle of the two .After two or three bites he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at him "Hey Bones, why are you staring at me?" He asked.

"I'm not staring at you "She looked at him with a big smile on her face "Even when I have to admit that you have an admirable bones structure, I wasn't staring at you"

"Then, who were you staring at?" Booth let go the fork.

"Well, I don't know why but I find that piece of pie visually appealing"

"Do you want some?"He took a piece and tried to make her taste it.

"No, I don't like pie!"She turned her head.

"Come on Bones, just a bite , open your mouth"

"No, I won't"

"Only one bite" Booth begged.

"Fine!"She opened her mouth and let Booth introduce a piece of pie in it."This is not that bad , actually" Brennan snatched the fork from Booth's hand and took another bite , she repeated the process until there was no pie left on the plate.

"Did you enjoy it?" He was resting his head on his hand and admiring the way in which Brennan's hair was covering half of her face he approached and took a string of her , placing it behind her ear , caressing her cheek on the way.

"I'm sorry Booth" She said, her voice apologetic and sweet. "I ate all your pie"

"Don't worry" he kissed her temple. The pie was gone, but she was happy, and that's all that mattered for him. "I would quit a truck full of pies for you"

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted a pie while I was writing this...! haha...I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes...is just that , Im not from the USA...actually I'm from Ecuador...but I find it very inspirator to write in English...plus I love Bones...so tell me what you think and thanks for your support. God Bless you All..!...xoxoxox<strong>


End file.
